Mysteries of Affection
by storycreater
Summary: There are so many meanings and definitions that helps unravel the secrets that lies within one word. But when his 'everything' begin to shatter, will logic even matter? "The course of true love never did run smooth" - Shakespeare


**Author's Note: **Ok, so I'm not really attracted on Spiral. In fact, I hardly even know this anime. I just started knowing it when we watch Spiral in our school. Actually, in the anime club in our school in which I am member of. Well, surely I love anime. Anyway, this would be the first story in which I 'd create in a different category since I have always made stories under kingdom hearts. I wanted to make a story here (even though it would just be a short one.) because of how only less people make stories on Ayumu and Hiyono. I love this couple. I think they're kinda cute together. Hope you would enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If you ask me, I don't own any thing.

* * *

_~/_:_/~Mysteries of Affection__~/_:_/~_

**~X****O****X~**

Hiyono's POV

I have always been there for him ever since he started getting involved in murders or accidents related to the Blade Children. But, how come he is always so mean to me? Of course I always steal his lunch, including me hitting him with my 'damn' puppets--just as he always call them. But that's only because I sometimes get irritated with his logical mocking--Well...all the time.

I hated him acting such a jerk! I just wish a meteor would fall from the sky and grant me my prayer by hitting him hard on the head just to change that attitude of his. But that's just some kind of stupid thought.

But, despite the difficulty he always shows me, why do I keep on forgiving him easily? Well, he _is_ my friend. I mean, that's what I think of him. But, what does he think of me? What am I to him? and also, does being what I think his friend really the reason for me to stand him? It felt as if it's more than that. I just...I don't know.

_Ring!!!!_

I was soon rudely interrupted by the last bell. It was quite a surprise since it was actually the first time I manage to think so deeply like that.

Since there is no meeting today for the school news journalist, I just got up and went to my locker to get my stuff. After that, I stroll out, ready to get home and drink a nice cup of coffee.

Usually, I wait outside of Ayumu's class room and ask him if we could walk home together, but I doubt he will notice me anyway. He always act as if I'm not around; as if I'm nothing but an invisible feather in his eyes. Always. I use to think it was just because of his natural behavior. But I'm ok with that. It's always ok for me.

I went straight home, deep in thought to even notice it started raining. _'Wait. Rain?' _.

I stopped from my tracks and look at my dripping surroundings which easily enclose my body with cold, liquid beads. "It's raining?" I said to no one in particular. _'This shouldn't be. The news said it should be sunny out today. I guess they predicted wrong.' _I shrug off my thoughts as the rain began to pour harder and faster.

"This is bad."

I use my shoulder bag to cover my head, trying to get as dry as I can, hoping not to get sick. But fate is just too cruel to understand. I took off running to find a place to shade myself from the rain.

"Darn, I should have bought an umbrella this morning."

I halt in front of a certain restaurant and look around once more. _'This is useless. I can't find any place to cover myself,' _I thought while forming a pouting expression on my face. Then, I let go of my bag, letting it drop to my sides while my free hands wrap itself around me considering how drenched and cold I was. _'Nobody to lend my a hand. No one--'_

"You're gonna catch a cold there," I flinch back and turn around to the direction of the source of that voice only to find out it was 'him'.

**:X----X:**

Ayumu's POV

The bell suddenly rang signaling the time of finally getting a chance to go home and leave this hell for good.

"Class, remember to do your homework tonight," the teacher instructed. I easily ignored her and got up from my seat, eager to get my ass home. While I went to my locker, I realize how it seems the time flies by so fast. It's like, school never really happened. Not that I care, actually. I don't really like school that much, if you haven't really noticed. The only thing I want to do now was go home and sleep, never really planning to do homework.

_'That's fine. There's no school tomorrow anyway,' _I thought. I walk outside with my umbrella clutched in my hand as I prepared to hold myself from getting annoyed by the stupid singing and chatting of that little brunette, I notice that she is not present to wait for me. _'__I wonder why.'_ It's usually her daily routine to wait for me.

_'Wait--Why the hell am I even thinking about it? She just probably got a stomach ache from eating too much food during lunch, for all I care and went home without me.'_

Speaking of that, I recalled her stealing my food that time and hitting me with those damn puppets of hers while everyone continue to throw these wierd, crazy stares at us. I unconsciously smiled at the thought.

_'Wait a sec--shouldn't I be annoyed by that. That stupid girl always stealing my lunch. Man! I couldn't get enough of it.'_

Just then, I saw a glimpse of honey-colored hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned to where it is to see Hiyono running farther from the campus.

I didn't know what came up to me and followed her suit. I couldn't exactly explain why, but there is this some kind of force going through the back of my head, wanting to follow her. My feet and legs just went running on their own as if having a mind of their own. (Did I just made a rhyme? Stupid...)

I noticed how she's not carrying an umbrella with despite the current weather today the the moment I reach her. I stopped just a few feet away from the girl while her back is still facing me.

"Darn, I should have bought an umbrella this morning," I heard her say. I could imagine her pouting face right now while seeing her wrapping her arms around herself. I could then see traces of her bra from her back as her clothes began to cling against her skin.

I realized how she is still oblivious of appearance, so the only thing I can do is say, "You're gonna catch a cold there."

**:X----X:**

Hiyono's POV

I could only stare at him. His presence sending a bizarre shivers from my head to my toe, touching every spot as possible. Partly because of the temperature of the cool wind, but mostly because of him. How did he even know I was here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The rain getting harder when it hit my fragile skin as the time pass by every minute we move, even at the tiniest shift of our body. It's getting harder and harder to see from the thick rain.

"Didn't you know it might rain today?" he asked but I interrupted him by saying: "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Like that even matters," he said with his accustomed tone while he starts walking towards me, and I stepping back a little at this. In a blink of an eye, his distance away from me was now only about a foot away (Hm...how'd that happened?). He continued to walk closer until I could assume that I can hear his breath and the rhydim of his heart beat.

I look up into his eyes with confusion as he stared into mines.

"Here," he said as he used his umbrella to cover me up, "This'll keep you from the rain."

I was speechless. I kept my gaze on him, taking advantage of the fact of how he was so close. Realizing what I've been doing, I immediately looked away while traces of blushes began to travel on my cheeks, spreading uncontrollably like the clouds drifting freely on the sky.

"Are you blushing?" Ayumu ask.

"Shut up! I'm not." I lied.

He suddenly lifted his hand and held my chin with his fingers, making my head turn to face him again. With this, I blushed even more. _'Get a hold of yourself, Hiyono! Don't let him get in to you!' _I mentally yell in my mind.

His eyes are fixed unto mines, and I quickly look away. I saw him smirk at this and said, "Liar."

"So what if I'm blushing. What do you even care anyway?!"

He grinned even more as if trying to insult me. I mean, what is wrong with him?! Is he sick or something? It's not everyday when he acted like that, but, oh how his smile makes me weak. I just wanted to faint in his arms. _'What are you saying, Hiyono?! Maybe your the one who's acting sick or something!'_

Is this all an illusion? What's happening to me? Why is Ayumu suddenly being so nice? This is all a dream is it? If so, please don't wake me up. What the--I need to wake up! What about my family? school. Wait. School? I don't even like going to school. But, what about the gossips? Oh I couldn't help not hearing them. I'd just die if I don't.

**:X----X:**

Ayumu's POV

I noticed her expression changing rather quickly. At first, it was an expression of embarrassment, then, confusion, after that, a face of being infatuated-like. Finally, a feeling of surprise. In addition to that, she began pinching herself as if wanting to wake up from some kind of dream.

_'What is going on with her? she's not acting like herself' _Well, I could _still_ consider that she's acting like heself. Like a crazy girl, that is.

I continue to examine her until realizing what time it was. _'This is not good, Modoka must be waiting for me now. She's probably dying from starvation at this hour.'_

"Um, you know, I should probably get going. I'm pretty sure Modoka's mad at me from keeping her waiting. Bye." I quickly said and started walking away. After taking five or six steps though, I was stopped from the sound of her (angelic) voice, calling out my name. I turn my attention back to her and see what she is up to with a look of impatience visible in my eyes.

"I-um...be careful," she stuttered, her words coming out a bit shaky.

I just nodded and continue to walk farther. When she is finally out of my sight after quite a few minutes, something suddenly clicked in my head. _'Shit!'_ I thought. I totally forgat; she had no umbrella with her! Stupid! Just stupid! I stopped and turned on my heels as I began to ran towards the direction I last left her.

I reached the location where we had our little encounter to only find her already gone. Then, I turned my head to the left, fast enough to see Hiyono faint and fell onto the hard yet wet ground.

My heart skipped a beat at that unexpected scene. I dropped my umbrella and shot running from my spot towards the unconscious girl without even caring getting wet.

I knelt down on my knee after I reach her current place and held onto her shoulders. "Hiyono? Hiyono!"

I shaked her body, in attempt to wake her up, but only then, her silent moan is the only response I hear. Her eyes are still shut tight from the early impact she received from the ground. I felt her forehead against my hand, feeling her burning hot skin. Without hesitating, I carry her in a bridal style and run all the way home. To my place.

**:X----X:**

I ran. I run all the way home, not even bothered how many times I almost trip and Hiyono getting heavier as my energy began decreasing. I didn't give a damn about how the rain hits me so hard. I just ran. The only thing I could think about is getting Hiyono home safe and secure.

I arrived in front of my house after 5 minutes passed without me noticing and blasted the door open, disregarding what Modoka would say about my out-of-the-blue appearance.

She was there watching the television, waiting impatiently for my return, just as I predicted. She stood from the sound of the door opening and was about ready to yell at me for coming in so late but held that thought behind when she saw Hiyono, unconscious in my arms.

"Oh my god--what happened?!" she ask, full af concern noticeably marked within her voice. She had probably forgotten about yelling at me in the first place, but I didn't care. I just said: "I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, she needs to get some treatment."

I walked towards the couch and laid her there while Modoka came in towards us and feel her forehead just like I did earlier. Hiyono is now trembling uncontrollably.

"Carry her upstairs," she demanded.

"Where?"

"Into your room."

"What?!" I ask in surprise.

"For the sake of god, just do what I said!"

And without another word of disagreement, I carried her towards my room and laid her on my bed.

"What now?" I ask.

"Get the thermometer downstairs and another blanket," she ordered, and I anxiously nodded, but when I was about to step outside, she called me again. "Uh, get a cloth along with some hot water too while I change her clothes." It's obvious that Madoka is currently in her 'thinking state' right now, seeing how she had her fingers pressed on her forehead in thought.

I nodded. But, she called me _again_ before I can do anything. "What is it this time?!"

"Do you mind if I use your T-shirt for her clothing?" she said.

I groaned. "Just do what you need to do!" I replied and hurriedly walk downstairs to attain all the recommended things that she listed out. I don't even know what she's planning to do up there, but I haven't got a choice but to trust her since I don't know anything about medical treatments. At least it was a relief she was here to help me out.

After I'm done gathering the materials she needed, I went upstairs into my room just in time Modoka went out holding Hiyono's damp clothes.

"I'll take this to the laundry," she noted as she walk pass me, "watch out for her, will ya? I'm going straight to bed after this. I need to wake up early tomorrow for work."

I nodded, showing her that I'm listening.

"_And_, don't do anything indecent to Hiyono, kay? I don't want you having her pregnant at a young age."

"Fine, I know." I rolled my eyes and then notice the materials she told me to bring. "What am I gonna do with these stuff?"

I heard her sigh in annoyance and turned to face me from downstairs. "Use the thermometer to check if she has a fever and the blanket--"

"I know what the thermometer and the blankets are for," I said, cutting her off from her explanation, "But what about the cloth and the water?"

"Easy. You just had to use it to wipe her--" "Me?!" I chuckled, "Wipe her?!" then my tone swiftly change into a serious volume of speech, "your kidding."

"What--Oh, does my little brother scared of touching the little girl's skin?" she said mockingly.

"Of course! how could I--" she went and cut me off next.

"Oh, come on, just do it!"

"B-But, can't you do it?!"

She took in a deep breath and began to walk away. "I'm tired of this argument."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, but don't you want me to make you dinner?" I called out.

"Nah," I heard her replied, "I'm too tired to eat, considering what had happened today. But you still owe me for tomorrow. _And _explain me what happened." I heard her laugh from the other room and the only thing I can do now was roll my eyes.

_'I thought she forgot about that.'_

I continue to stroll closer to my room. I figured Hiyono already had some clothes on and didn't hesitate to go in. There, I saw that stupid girl laying under the blankets of my own bed, shaking a little from coldness.

"Stupid girl," I murmured and walk towards her. While I reach her sleeping form, I layed down the materials on the desk by my bed and use the blanket I got from downstairs to cover her up since the two blankets she had right now is still wasn't enough to fight off the cold.

I saw her move to get comfy which made me take note that she is no longer asleep.

"Hey, open your mouth. I need to know if you have a fever or not," I told her, but the only thing I heard from her are moans and sighs. I sighed and repeated what I just said. She obliged by then and I place the thermometer in her mouth.

After about a couple of minutes, I took the thermometer out and criticise the object closely.

_'Positive. She catched a fever,' _I thought.

Then, I heard her moan my name. It wasn't quite that loud but I heard it clearly. I turned to face her, seeing that she had calmed down from shivering some more and is now looking directly at me with eyes slightly open.

"Thanks," she said and went back to sleep.

**:X----X:**

I didn't know how many hours have pass since I've been sitting there by the bed where she lay, by the time I'm done wiping her with the wet cloth. Though, it was only her face.

I watch her sleep and dream, staring aimlessly at her pale face shifting back to it's natural color. Still, I've no clue upon her real natural color due to the fact of how pale and white her skin really is.

As I stare on her angelic face, about 2/3 of me couldn't resist touching it and brushing the strands of hair that is attempting to block the view. I continued to stare at her until I realized how close my face is from hers. After finally noticing my own 'unlike-me' act, I immediately turn my gaze away.

I stood up with a rush of warmth spreading across my face, going from ear to ear. The intensity of its hue must be so strong that I didn't get to fight it off.

_'Man, what is wrong with you?! Are you out of your mind?!' _I thought to myself, _'Good thing she's asleep.'_

I don't want her seeing my face. It would be too embarrassing. I never blush before. Especially not around _her_.

I finaly went out and decided to go to the kitchen to find something to drink. I search around the cabinets, trying to find anything. Well...anything that would keep my mind away from that stupid girl.

I opened a cabinet at the very top hand-right corner of the sink and saw a bottle of wine. _'Wine? I didn't know Modoka drink.' _I took it and close the cabinet. Then, I got out a glass to pour the wine in and went outside for more oxygen to maintain a full of fresh air in my lungs.

I began to drink the wine, savoring its awful taste. Yet despite that, I continue to drink it until I am use to its delicacy. At first, I cough it out--which is a pretty obvious effect for a first timer. I never really drink before.

**:X----X:**

Hiyono's POV

"I can't believe him," I said to myself, "Here, leaving me all alone drenched up and cold, and the only thing he can do is nod?"

I started strolling forth to a different direction. "And there I thought he's there to give me a walk home under his _dry_ umbrella."

_'I just couldn't believe he suddenly forgat about me. I mean, I was there only inches in front of him!' _I thought.

"Talk about a gentle man," I pout. My legs suddenly became weak, not having a strength to carry my whole body. I fell to the ground and my head then blacked out.

I can still hear my surroundings and that's when I heard tapping footsteps gradually getting louder, signaling that someone is coming close by.

"Hiyono? Hiyono!" said a familiar voice as he tried to wake me up. I had my eyes close so I could certainly not see who that person was. I tried to move my numb body, but to my surprise, it didn't respond or budge, so the only thing I can do is moan to allow him to know that I'm ok.

In a quick moment, I was being carried.

**:X----X:**

I woke up only to hear some arguments going on outside. I didn't really care about it, I just tightened my grip on the blankets. After all, I am freezing to dead! Then, I heard footsteps coming in.

I opened one eye and saw Ayumu carrying a blanket and some other things. He didn't seem to notice me and I quickly shut my eyes close.

_'Ayumu? What's he doing here? This is my house, is it?'_

Suddenly, I felt him lay the other blanket on me, and I strain myself a little to get comfortable with the cushions of the bed, which I don't think is mine.

"Hey, open your mouth. I need to know if you have a fever or not," he said, but I didn't do it, I was too tired and sleepy to even move an inch from my comfortable position. But after he ordered me again, I did as I was told, not wanting to press his buttons. After that, he got the thermometer out of my mouth. I didn't really see all the other things he's doing seeing as I kept my eyes close during that time.

I felt safe and secure around him. It's as if he was there guarding me from any monsters that would dare touch me as I sleep. "Ayumu...thanks," I said, and without knowing it, I fell into dreamland.

**:X----X:**

I woke up from what seemed like an endless slumber.

I turned my head to the side and gape at the alarm clock sitting beside the lamp. It read 2:28 in the morning.

_'It's still late. I should go to sleep again.' _Groaning, I went and close my eyes again but during those moments, it seems like sleep isn't taking over so I got up and went to the kitchen while looking around along the way. It was dark and I didn't switch open the lights on, not wanting to wake up either Ayumu and Modoka. It was still fine since I can still see my way because I was thirsty by then.

_'I hope Modoka and Ayumu wouldn't mind.' _I got out a glass of water and started drinking.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open, followed by heavy breaths belonging to someone who seems to had run a mile. The sudden noise almost made me drop the glass and went to check out who caused it.

There, standing in front of me was none other than Ayumu. Although, I can't quite see his appearance clearly but I know he's shaking, as if anxious or something.

_'Ayumu? what's he doing staying up all night?' _I ask myself.

"Ayumu? what--" I tried to interpret those thoughts into words but quickly he pinned me against a wall, making me wince a little from the sudden action. His hands holding my wrist on both sides of my head. It was a good idea I left the glass of water in the kitchen or else I would've drop it and cause a big mess.

I tried to get away from his grip, but the problem is, his way too strong as he squeeze my wrist more tightly. His body pressed hard against mine. And that's how I realise for the first time that I don't have my under wears on except a large T-shit that only went a few inches under my hips, covering what needs to be covered.

I got scared from his actions and shut my eyes tightly. I could feel his rapid breaths hitting my face.

"Hiyono..." he quietly said.

The he let out gives the smell of wine. _'Is he drunk?'_

I could feel the tip of his nose starts to slowly trace down a line down my cheek and then began giving butterfly kisses on my neck.

My heart skipped a beat from the impact as he starts nibbling every delicate spot as possible.

I wanted to scream. But my voice got stuck in my throat. Why? Am I enjoying it? _'No, no, no, no!'_

Before I knew it, he pinned both of my wrist in one hand and his other hand gently came down my arm and then slightly carried my thigh as it began to slowly slide up, sending me shivers all over my body.

Then, he kiss me. Hard and fiercely. That's when my eyes became wide and my face became hot and red from extreme blush.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. H-He's kissing me!'_

His hand then came on the side of my hips with the T-shirt going up along with his hand.

_'This is not good. This is not good at all!'_

I tried yelling, but is sustained inside my mouth, coming out in a muffled and quiet tone considering how he kiss me so hard that I wasn't able to manage his fierce movement.

Sooner or later, his hands had reached the bottom of my breast. The aftermath didn't happen unlike what I am expecting: He shush me. Then, he suddenly black-out, falling into nothingness and onto the floor. "Ayumu!" I cried.

**:X----X:**

Ayumu's POV

I woke up with my eyes blurry. I turned to my side and tried reading what time it is.

_11:00_

"What the--" I sat up. But a piercing pain suddenly went through my head. "Ow!"

_'It's almost already after noon!'_

I waited a couple of minutes to recover from the pain, then, I got up and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw a note sticking on the fridge. It caught my attention and I took it and started reading:

_Ayumu,_

_I notice that u were still sleeping so I didn't bother waking u up. I was quite surprise. U haven't really slept like that. But anyway, don't worry about me , I'll just eat in a fast food restaurant for breakfast. But right now, I'm counting how much you owe me, so remember that!_

_-Modoka_

I rolled my eyes. _'Even in letters, she reminds me of getting something to eat,' _I thought, then I noticed she wrote another note below the piece of paper:

_P.S. Hiyono already went home while u're as sleep. I don't know why, but she's rushing just to get out. Oh and, she told me to thank you--even though, it's just in this letter. Bye._

My face swiftly became flush without a warning at the thought of Hiyono.

**:X----X:**

Hiyono's POV

It's been two long days since I went to Ayumu's house. It felt like it was just yesterday. I recalled that night when he started kissing me. It's--I really can't describe it. For some reason, it felt so right. Right now, I was walking dumbly to school with my fingers pressed on my bottom lip. It looks as if I was crazy at that point, seeing how people stare at me like I'm some kind of ghost, but I didn't care about that. I only thought of was that night. That unexpected night.

Why? why did he kissed me? I figured it's just because his drunk and he didn't know what he was doing, but...how come my heart's beating so rapidly? Well, in an unfamiliar way. How could I face him now after what happened?

I shake my head.

_'No. I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this. He probably have forgotten that night. So, I shouldn't worry. Right...?'_

I don't want him to know what he did last night, yet, a part of me is hoping he remembered it.

Then, I remembered him saying my name that time:

_'Hiyono...'_

I couldn't take it anymore! I need to ask him. I don't care what he would think or say, I just need to ask him! So, I ran. I ran all the way to school.

**:X----X:**

Soon, I reached the school grounds.

I look around. I went to the back of the school, the library, his classroom, I almost even went to the boy's bathroom. What about the girl's?

_'No! He won't go there!' _I yelled in my mind.

It's almost the end of school and he haven't showed up. I didn't listened to my teachers during that time, and I didn't even go to the meeting today. All I think about was asking Ayumu about last night. I wanted to know what he thinks of me, also. I've been keeping this question for a long time. But, what do I even care?

Right now, I'm not sure what my true feeling are. _'Do I...do I love--'_

Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of blue school uniform from up the rooftop. I went to the side to see who the person laying there, squinting as possible. Suddenly, my eyes widened. It's him!

Without any other word, I quickly rush to the rooftop, but when I reached the door that leads to it, I froze.

I can't do it. Why can't I open the door? For some reason, some thing's holding me back. My hand was just a few inches away from the doorknob. I tried to reach it, but new thoughts came to my mind. Why didn't he showed up during school? Does he hates me? or he remembers what happens that night and was to embarrassed to face me!

I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, then, removed my hand from the knob to my chest and stepped back. My bangs covered my eyes while both of my hands formed a fist.

After about several minutes of standing there, I decided to go in, but before I could even do that, the door opened revealing Ayumu with a look of surprise marked on his face.

**:X----X:**

Ayumu's POV

The bell soon rang as students began to run out the building.

I've been on the school's rooftop since I got here in school, thinking about lots of things while I lay down with hands under my head. There, I stare. Stare up to the sky. The horizon, as it changes color of the evening. My head was filled with questions I can't explain.

I tried to remember what happened last Friday:

Flashback:

I have been outside for god knows how many hours; his mind flooded with mild thoughts.

How come I acted like that towards Hiyono? What does Hiyono have that makes me so...so unpredictably unusual? Mostly she's annoying. It really makes me want to run away from her. I don't like it whenever she follows me and always plead me on playing that crappy piano. But I have to admit, she had helped me a lot, and I do kinda miss her whenever she's not around.

So, what is this feeling I'm feeling right now? When did I start feeling it? It's kind of like the same feeling I use to have to Modoka...but, somethings different from it. It's too strong it burns my insides. Yet, it gives me strength. Unbelievable strength I can't explain.

I took another sip on the wine.

Then, I gazed on whatever is in front of me. My eyes becoming blurry and the wind becoming colder against my skin, making me shudder in return.

_'Maybe the alcohol is taking affect.' _I thought, so I decided to finally go in.

I stood up, a little wobbly and accidentally bang the door open. I grab hold on the side of the door for support, trying hard not to fall down. I glance up and saw a figure in front of me with an expression of confusion. It was Hiyono.

I thought I heard her say something before I pinned her against the wall without thinking.

I don't know what force urged me to do it but I placed my lips hard against hers. More likely; kiss her. And then, I didn't know what happened after that. I just saw nothing but a bliss of darkness.

End of Flashback

I couldn't believe what I just did myself. Was it all just a dream or not? I surely hope it was. 'cause how can I face Hiyono now? Am I just a coward? A stupid coward. A scardy-cat--anything that means the same thing as coward. That word fully describes right now.

_'I should've forget about that shit.'_

I continue to think about what I was thinking before. Then, I sense someone behind the door entrance. I didn't think of whoever it could be and opened it. To my surprise, Hiyono was there.

**:X----X:**

Hiyono's POV

It was as if time suddenly stop around us and tension began to build inside me.

There I was, staring into his eyes. I slightly open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. For a couple of minutes, I began to lose courage to speak up. He started walking away pass me as if never seeing the sight of me, and I was there; who only stood without moving a muscle. I then took in a deep breath and turned around to face him while his back face me.

"A-Ayumu," I tried to say, and he stop, "um...tell me, do you--by any chance remember--"

"I don't remember anything," he calmly said and started walking again.

His words pierce like a sword, easily stabbing my chest. My eyes were wide. So, he just took me by force for nothing? I felt so used. All this time he never really have feelings for me...But, why do I even care?! If he wants to be like that, so be it!

A tear suddenly left my right eye, falling gently down my cheek. And before I knew it, I started crying quietly as I let myself fall on my knees.

I touch my face and look at the liquid on the tip of my fingers.

_'What is this? Why am I crying?'_

I was unaware of this. This is no big deal. No. Big. Deal.

_'No big deal...' _Those words kept repeating in my mind. Am I just lying to myself? Why can't I just face the truth that...that I love him.

**:X----X:**

I was walking down the street when I saw Ayumu there. He was sitting by a near by bench a couple of yards away from me across the street, doing nothing but stare. Not at me. He was just there, unaware of my appearance.

I didn't know what came up to me and yelled out his name, "Ayumu!"

I felt some what happy when I saw him, forgeting about what he did back there in school.

He finally glance up. He didn't do anything but stand up and walk away.

I was taken back. My hopes came down all the way to the ground at what he did. But I clenched my fist and ran up the him.

"Ayumu! I realise that I lo--"

But before I could finish my sentence, something hit me. It hit my so hard with a lot of force. It all happen so fast I didn't even had enough time to cry from the pain. I fell on the ground with a loud thump. That was it.

**:X----X:**

Ayumu's POV

Seeing her there made my heart burst out out of my chest.

I couldn't say anything after what seem like years as I stared at her. So, I just walk pass her. Then, I heard her call me so I stopped.

"A-Ayumu, um...tell me, do you--by any chance remember--"

I went and cut her off realising what she's trying to say. "I don't remember anything."

I was surprise at what I just said. Did I just said that?

My bangs covered my eyes as I force myself to continued walking. I never even planned to look back, afraid that I wouldn't take a second to walk back towards her.

Then, I heard her whimper when I can't see her anymore. It was the slightest noise I could hear, but when I heard that voice, it's as if something suddenly punched my chest. It hurts. A lot. I felt guilty at what I just did. But I continued walking.

That's right; I'm just a stupid coward.

**:X----X:**

I walked wherever my feet takes me for about a decent 30 minutes. I then saw a bench near by and sat down considering how long I've been walking around town.

After a quite moment of thinking deeply, I heard a familiar voice called out my name. I turned to the direction where it came from and saw Hiyono smiling at me. I thought it was just an illusion since I've been thinking about her for a long time.

I blinked again. She didn't disappear, making me realise she was really there.

But I just stood up and began walking away in the other direction.

I heard her once again, "Ayumu! I realise that I lo--" But then, I heard a loud screeching noise close from she stood, and then people started screaming and panicking.

My heart immediately race in a fast rate and my eyes opened widely. I started running towards the crowed of people that are gathering around and struggled to find Hiyono. I reached the eye of the crowed, and there I saw her.

She was laying flatly on the hard floor by the car that hit her. Blood was all around, and the only thing I can do is stand there and stare at her unmoving body. My heart was skipping so many beats it almost made it hard to breath.

A tear unexpectedly fell down my eyes. I was speechless. I dropped to my knees reaching out my shaking hands towards her. I held onto her and buried my face between her neck and shoulders. There, I started crying.

"Hi-HIYONO!!"

**:X----X:**

It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion as we rushed Hiyono to the hospital. The only thing I payed attention on was Hiyono. Nothing else, just her. At that time, it was like my whole world revolves around her.

Right now, we're waiting outside the emergency room. Modoka came by earlier to investigate the event. She's there with me as I leaned my forehead to touch my hands while sitting there with elbows on my knees. I was hopelessly under desperation.

At first, I was thinking about her getting herself fixed up back in the middle of the street, but now I suddenly thought about her last words before she got hit by the car. Right now, it's kept on replying over and over in my mind like a recorded voice:

_'Ayumu! I realized that I lo--'_

_'I realized that I lo--'_

_'I lo--'_

What did she realized?! I didn't even let her tell me what she's trying to say. I didn't even gave her a chance to finish it. Now, I'm in contact between life and death. A serious one in which I can't decide where to go. Well...it's something like that...at least that's how I feel.

Modoka then sat by me after pacing for the last couple of hours. I might've guessed she noticed my 'unmoving' body.

"Ayumu," she began, "there are many things in this world that is just..." she struggled to find a word to say, "you know? complicated. And sometimes we don't expect things that would happen in our life. It's just not fair...right? But that doesn't mean we could just give up our lives and lose hope. So as long as we keep on living, there is always a will and a way out of this misery."

Then, she lifted my face and embraced me. My head rested on her stomach and I started crying. My teeth gritted together. By the looks of her actions, I'm thinking that she's trying to make me feel better. But, how could I be 'fine'?! Hoyono is all under cervical operations and now she's asking me to be _'fine'_?!

"Modoka, how could I live without Hiyono? I don't want her to die. If she dies, then I can't help but give up and die too. I can't lose her. Not now," I sobbed. I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself. I regretted everything I did to Hiyono.

"Shh...then ask yourself. Why_ can't _you lose her?"

I didn't responded. I just sat there quietly, thinking. That question never really came up my mind, not until now. _'Why can't I lose her...? Why can't I lose her?'_

"It's because I--" I hesitated for a second and continued finding a word to say, "it's because I..."

"It's because you _love _her." Modoka finished my sentence for me. Her words made my eyes open wide. "It's because you love her that you began to find it hard to let her go. I know how it feels. I know that because I felt that before. It was hard. It's really hard and...and painful."

I know who she was talking about. It was my brother; Kiyotaka. At first, whenever I hear his name or even talk about him, I get furious easily. Right now, I didn't care. Hiyono was the only thing all over my head like some kind of ghost that keep on haunting me for years.

She let out a deep sigh and proceeded her 'extraordinary' speech, "Ayumu is always a smart kid. You know how to easily answer questions you get without even studying a history book or dictionary." she paused and I could feel her face forming a slight grin.

"Yet...you know little about this tiny word. Love. It's a mystery no one can even solve. Not me, your brother...and even you. It's a puzzle you just can't put together. Nevertheless, it's one of our reasons to live because it gives us rare strength. Most of the times when we lose it, that's when you begin to feel your heart break, because that important piece that made you feel complete, let go. That's when loneliness drown us beneath towards the dark. Even though, if we claim a lot of things; families, friends. But our heart is always there that are non-stopping of the longing to be with the person that hold that special piece, even if you're not expecting to. Atleast those who felt this feeling were lucky. Even if we're lose. Even if we are buried in the pit of darkness...it's still worth it. Because, many people out there never see that strong light that love produce."

Her words were like a cure.

After about what seemed like billions of years, by the way, the doctor finally came out the operating room where Hiyono was hurriedly put in to. Modoka immediately stood up making me sit again. I didn't moved an inch from my position. I just sat there. I heard Modoka and the doctor talking about Hiyono's state. I didn't hear much about their conversation but I do heard something about 'critical condition'.

That small word already made my heart pounding so quickly. I, at long last, finaly stood up and walked off to anywhere I could go to. I pass what seems like Hiyono's parents as they rush towards the room I just came from.

**:X----X:**

2 months have passed. During those days, I haven't seen or heard about Hiyono ever since her accident. I remembered the days we always spend time together; when she always steal my lunch. The time when I walk her home after school, when she helped and believed me under hardships, and...when I walked away from her as she keep on reaching towards me...Especially that time when I kissed her. I remembered them all clearly as if they'd just happened yesterday.

I will never forget those days, wether they are good or bad, they are still my memorise. And even how hard I would try to forget them, they'll always stay there because it had already left a big mark in my heart and nothing could ever erase it. It's not as if I want to purposely forget them--after all I went through. I excepted them, but not either in a welcoming way or the opposite of it.

She became my everything. It had been hard for me to sleep thinking about her every night and day. And my daily routine in staying on the school rooftop to sleep was gone. As if it faded without any left mark. And it's as if my whole world left along with it.

Today, I was hanging out on top of a cliff to watch the sun set from the azure sky. I told Modoka earlier that I'll just go out to breath in some fresh air. Of course we argued a bit but during the process, she's the one who gaved in after that.

It have been long since I was there, sitting around always deep in thought. Then I heard my name spoken out behind me.

"Ayumu?"

My heart skipped a beat the moment I heard that gentle yet familiar voice. I tuned my head to face back and immediately froze from my spot. My mouth slightly open.

I felt like jumping in joy inside me, but I tried not to let it out because there, just a few paces away from me, stood Hiyono.

The wind starts growing a bit harder as I feel them hitting against my face and blowing my hair a little bit as it does the same thing to hers.

She was wearing a long, plaid skirt that reach just above her knees as I examine her from head to toe. She wears a white, silky tank top tight enough to let me see her curves. It match her white sandals along with a longsleeved, redish jacket that covered half of the tanktop under it. She also wears her hair down and held a shoulder bag in front of her using both of her hands.

Her appearance changed. It didn't actually change a lot, but she became more attractive as I look at her. I didn't know what to say.

Then, she began to speak to me, "It's been a long time." she smiled "Ayumu...I-I...I miss you."

"Hiyono..." I finaly said. Her face turned pale and her expression despairing.

I'm surprised. _Really _surprised. The Hiyono I knew is--well...'an annoying girl.' What I mean is that; she is always cheerful; always a talk-a-tive and energetic', but, from the way she talked, it's as if I'm facing a different person. I thought she would just say 'Hi, how's it going. I went to this...' and so on, forgetting about what happened before. I guess I shouldn't blame her. I'm just an idiot for hurting her...I regretted it.

She began to gradually walk near me. My heart throbbing rapidly. I couldn't even tend to look straight to her eyes.

In a flash, she was siting by me. "Ayumu. What I've been wanttting ther for a long time is--"

"I love you," I snatched her words out into my mouth. This was unexpected. There was something inside of me that made me say that. I don't know what it was, but when I glance at her, I can see that she was also surprised, maybe even speechless.

"I don't know what came up to me," I continued as I slant my eyes away from her to the endless sky, "it's actually the first time I felt this way--well I felt the feeling of having a crush before, but this one's far more different. I can't describe it, though. That's why it came up to me too late."

I stared at her and with a gulp, I ask, "But...am I still too late?"

She pretty much gasp and quickly turned her eyes to me. I saw her move her lips slightly but I didn't hardly hear a word come out her mouth. Just then, she started crying. In a not-so-intelligent-kind-of-girl way, covering her face like that and swaying her head like crazy.

I rised an eyebrow and sweat-dropped. "He-hey! what are you doing?!" I didn't want to let anyone see her crying. I mean, they might think that I'm doing something to her.

"What do you think!" she replied back.

"Ok. I know you're crying, but can you please stop it. You're acting like a--a stupid girl."

_'Yeah, talk about an inteligent girl.'_

She stopped to look at me again. She frowned, then smiled; a breathtaking smile. She wiped the side of her eyes with her fingers and then, as much as I wanted her to continue smiling, her expresion suddenly change in to a sad one while looking straight on the ground and playing with the soil using her slender hands.

A couple of seconds past and I soon became irritated with the silence, so I thought of something to say (which took for about 10 minutes.) and for the first time, I'm the one who killed our silent surounding. "Ok...where have you--"

I was stopped by the sound of Hiyono's soft whimpers.

"You're crying again?!" Then, I notide her cry was different than the last time. It was full of emotions. Full of hurt. Full of everything.

"Hiyono...?" I said.

"Ayumu I-I'm sorry. It was unexpected," she explained, "I'm trying my best not to let this useless tears out, but...it just came out by itself."

I just stare at her.

"What I was gonna try to say earlier is that...well, let me tell you what happened to me while I was gone."

I listen to every word she said, "I was under comma for atleast 3 weeks. My parents took me to America since doctors there are more profesional. After I woke up, they told me all about it. So, we waited until I am fully recovered so we could be back in Japan." Her sobbing became a little more intense as she covered her eyes with her left arm. "But...you don't know how much I suffered throughout those days with...without you!"

There was a pang in my heart all of a sudden. I feel so guilty, with a mixture of glee. It was my fault she's suffering like that. In the other hand, I felt the joy creeps within me when I heard her that she was sad I'm not with her. "Well..I wanted to apologize to. I don't know if I could even forgive myself at what I did. Even if it was hard for you, it's harder for me not seeing you annoy me every minute," I said, trying to make her feel better.

Her voice softened, "Ayumu, what I was gonna try to say earier--or should I say, 'for a very long time' before I was hit, is that I...I love you. I've realised that before...and so I wanted to let you know about that."

She finished her speech and continue to weep in front of my widened eyes. The side of my lips formed a tiny grin, realising what she just said. Now I know the answer that's been drowning my head with questions.

Then, I lifted her chin, making her face me. Her eyes were red from the fact of shedding a lot of tears for quite a long time. I leaned in and my lips soon brush softly against hers. I look into her eyes and slowly close it before I close that tiny gap between us. I poured all of my love within that kiss 'cause now it was different. Deep inside my heart, it was now my own will too do that.

She's been confuse about her feelings all along, same as me. Madoka was right, love is like a mystery no one can't solve.

**:X----X:**

Hiyono's POV

He's kissing me again, but I didn't turn away. I excepted his kiss willingly. And for that day on, our kiss turned passionate; I started moving along with his lips. I didn't let go for once, afraid to end it, because if I ever had a chance to get one wish, I'd pray this moment would just last a little longer--more like, forever 'cause I know that he loves me and I love him. That's all that mattered.

* * *

**A very imortant word from the author, PLEASE READ: **Yeah, I know; Ayumu's a pervert when his drunk. Actually, it would be my first time writing something like that, and this would be the first one-shot story I have ever written; long. _Very_ long. I want to write more of Hiyono's POV at the last part, except I've became too lazy because it's been like 4,000 years and I haven't posted this up yet. (I losT my patience during those times.) I also tried writing this using their original personalities from the anime, but it seems like I failed considering how I made Ayumu's personality a 'cry-baby' (Sorry...). Also, at the very beginning, I was all ready to type in the story then I realise to do the most important thing I usually do before typing up a story; I forgot to think of an idea of what the story is going to be about so I didn't really planned how this story would come up. He he...(I also didn't plan it would be _this long_). But anyway, I've decided on what the tittle will be now, thanks to LinaKiryu13 for being the _only_ person who help me choose.

I hope there's no flames since it took me a couple of weeks to finish this (The other weeks were the time I'm to lazy to do anything and is mostly busy in school). I always reedit it for any minor mistakes many times now. You can just imagine how hard it was for me. It was like; _TORTURE_, especially when all of a sudden what I wrote is deleted and I have to write it again. But I went all through that just to let you read this. I tried to make this story a perfect one, so can you guys also help me identify any mistakes so I can immediately correct it, please? Even though, it's just a very tiny error you can still tell me. I'm ok with it.

Sorry this is a very long author's note--but anyway, please review, review, and review. I'm not gonna say anthing else. JUST DO WHAT I SAID!! please...

**Remember: **This is for those who likes the Ayuno couple (Is this the right nickname? I don't know any known tittles for them--but who cares.)


End file.
